My Secret Heart
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. A Kaiyako that turns into a Kenyako when my sugar high wears off...around paragraph three. Miyako is captured by the Digimon Kaiser and spends spome time at his fortress. Can she escape? ...Does she even want to?


Digimon and it's characters are copyright Toei. Even Ken.   
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Evening minna-san! This started out as Kaiyako, but turned into Kenyako. Don't know what happened.  
Ken: Bet I can guess.  
Shi-chan: I don't like unneccessary Mika-chan torture, especially at this time of night. Anyway, enjoy!  
-------------------------------  
  
My Secret Heart  
By Shimegami-chan  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my, oh my...where did _this_ come from? Kenyako and Kaiyako, the title was inspired by Orson Scott Card's _Xenocide._ R&R? Please?   
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
Fanfiction.net has suddenly started sorting fics by their release date instead of their update date, meaning that unless you're on Author Alert you may miss new chapters of stories unless you change the page sorting. It's becoming a rather large pain for me, as I read in a ton of categories and have barely enough time to check them as it is. I'm posting a convienient link to my own two in-progress serials in case anyone was wondering if they'd been updated. They have. If you're looking for one of my Digimon serials, [Chapter 2 of 'In Your Shoes,'][1] was posted yesterday, as well as [Chapter 11 of 'Sadness-Colored Sandglass.'][2] Just click the links to go there. Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
The world was a blur.   
  
My tired eyes blinked away disrupted sleep, sending sharp pains through my head. "Itai..."   
  
"Awake, are we?" The voice was familiar, cool and calm. I forced my eyes open, bringing a rush of foggy memories back. A heated battle. A fall from Halsemon's back, crashing into the forest canopy. Then, nothing but pain and darkness.   
  
"...Ken..." I couldn't see him, but the voice was the low growl of the Digimon Kaiser. Where were my glasses? Where was I, lying here, covered in darkness?   
  
A stinging pain barely registered on my cheek from his slap. "Don't ever call me that," he hissed.   
  
"That's your name...Ken." I spat, wishing I could glare, but only able to make out the outline of his dark hair against a pale face.   
  
"Not anymore." he replied coldly, moving in so that his face was inches from mine. His eyes, hidden behind dark glasses, were icy violet. "I may have to teach you some manners...right after we set up your new living arrangements."   
  
"My _what?_" I hissed, trying desperately to tell whether he was kidding or not. He smiled sadistically and pressed a gloved finger to the sensitive skin of my neck finding a delicate pressure point and pressing _hard._   
  
_Hikari...Iori...Daisuke, Takeru, anyone...help me..._ My own scream faded and the world turned a comforting black.   
  
  
  
  
"Hello there."   
  
I awoke from a rather nice dream to find him hovering over me once again, indicating that the whole experience hadn't been a nightmare after all. I had nothing to say to my captor.   
  
"Ignoring me, are you? I guess you'll just have to starve."   
  
I would not submit to him. I would _not._ Even if my stomach was starting to rumble at the idea of food. "What do you want with me?"   
  
"Oh please, Miyako, don't try to turn this into a typical cruel-villan-captures-damsel scene. It won't work on me. You're here because I found you unconscious in a forest and decided not to leave you there for the Monochromon to eat. You're here because my stupid little insect of a partner whined until I took you back with me. You're here because you're bait, and I need your little friends to come in a rescue you to try out some new devices on them. Is that enough information?" Ken folded his arms and sat back.   
  
Fury exploded in my chest. "Shut up."   
  
"Why? I've done nothing wrong," he mocked. "Just saved your life."   
  
"You're using me to trap my friends." It infuriated me, knowing he was smirking and that I was too nearsighted to see it. It infuriated me even more knowing that he was right. "Let me out right now."   
  
"If you like." He got to his feet and the click of the door indicated that he was serious. We were in some kind of a prison, a containment room. Was he really letting me go? I rose slowly and shuffled to the door, afraid to put out my hands to feel around. I felt ashamed looking so helpless.   
  
In front of _him._   
  
Why would I care anyway? I held one hand in a fist at my side, ready in case I was jumped, or I tripped over my own feet and fell into a wall. "Give me back my glasses."   
  
"Ah, ah, ah." He was smirking again, I could _feel_ it. "You can go, sure, but I doubt you'll get far without them. And I'm not giving them back."   
  
"Fine." My pride kept me from begging for them, and my confidence kept me from staying. "See you around, Ken." I stuck out a hand to feel the door frame and walked out of there, turning left in hopes that I'd make it out alive.   
  
"See you later," he replied absently, an image of his cruel sneer materializing in my mind. I shivered and kept on walking, turned left, and disappeared into what I hoped was my escape.   
  
  
  
The next thing I remembered, I was lying down on a soft bed, sheets drawn up tightly around me. A dream. All a bad dream. My joints ached from an accident I couldn't quite remember, and that frankly just made me want to go back to sleep. I snuggled down furthur in the bed, listening to the steady beat ringing in my ears of a sweet music that I could not quite place. Something warm brushed against my cheek, velvety fingertips. I yawned and tried to identify the warm and steady sound: a heartbeat, incredibly close to my own.  
  
Someone was in the bed beside me; a solid body with breath that tickled lightly against my forehead. I realized that my arm was slung over the other, across a masculine chest wearing a tank top that slipped up around its owners midriff. In turn, the other occupant of the bed had his hand limp against my neck, where it had presumably slipped after he had touched my cheek so tenderly a moment ago.  
  
_Why is there someone in my bed?_  
  
I suddenly had the gut-wrenching realization that the previous night's events weren't dreams after all, and that I was actually a prisoner in the fortress of the Digimon Kaiser. But that couldn't be true, what was I doing lying here in the comfort of this soft bed, with the sun warming my face after a good night's sleep?   
  
And this companion that I dared not open my eyes to look upon--the Digimon Kaiser himself?   
  
I stiffened in shock as wariness and adreneline rushed through every pore of my body, opening my eyes and squinting at the boy beside me. Ken Ichijouji, in the flesh--or, I corrected myself, the boy who had once been Ken Ichijouji, the indigo-haired genius who I had fallen for. I was lying in bed with the person who had once been--and might still be--my crush.   
  
Fortunately, my spinning logic quickly pointed out that not only was this my _enemy,_ the spiked purple hair was an obvious indication of my enemy's identity. And since he was so peacefully sleeping, now would be a good time to escape. I watched him sleep for a long moment, his relaxed face serene and calm, his lips slightly parted--_so inviting...what did I just think?_--dark bangs swept away from his forehead and yet managing to look just as perfect as they always did. _He's cute even like this,_ I admitted. _He doesn't look dangerous at all._   
  
The Kaiser shifted in his sleep and burrowed deeper under the covers, mumbling something from a forgotten dream aloud. "Wormmon...shh, I'm sorry, don't cry..."   
  
I blinked. _He's dreaming about his Digimon. He looks so sad..._ I pushed the thought away, immediately wondering about my own partner. _Hawkmon, where are you? Are you looking for me?_  
  
Of course, I already knew the answer. I eased myself up onto my elbows and edged out of the huge bed, slipping noiselessly onto the floor. _Thank God, I'm still wearing all my clothes...he may be evil, but he wouldn't do _that. _Would he?_ He must have found me last ngiht and brought me back to his room to sleep. All the memories in the darkness were hazy...wandering for hours without food or water, and then finally sitting down against the cold stone walls. Then silence.  
  
_Escape,_ I told myself. _Get away._ I cast another glance at the sleeping figure, still whispering pleas to himself. He moaned a bit and twitched, clutching at the black satin pillow as though it were a lifeline. "Osamu...come back...please don't leave me..."   
  
I froze at the words. _Is he lonely? He looks so...vulnerable...like that._ A blotch of red on the beside table caught my eye, and I edged towards it. My D-3, D-Terminal, and glasses sat on the table, unguarded. _I...should go..._ I picked up the glasses and slid them on, relieved to see the world come into focus again. I took the two devices and slid them into the pocket of my jacket, hanging over the back of a chair. It would be so easy to just take it and go...didn't I owe him something, anything, for saving my life? He was thrashing in his sleep now, still buried under the heavy covers. Hoping I wouldn't regret what I was about to do, I sat down on the chair by his bedside and brushed violet and navy hair back from his cheeks with my fingers, rubbing lightly on the sides of his face in an attempt to soothe the troubled ruler. He did not wake, but his jerky movements stopped, and his breathing returned to normal. I sat there, for what seemed like forever, until his eyes slowly opened and he sat up in the bed.   
  
I drew in a breath. His eyes...a piercing violet, caught in a sleepy moment of innocence and wonder. They were mesmerizing. His body was lean and lithe, slim, yet muscled and toned, as far as I could tell from his pale arms and barely-covered chest. He yawned, a movement that made an involuntary giggle slip past my lips.   
  
It was about then that he noticed I was there.   
  
"Mi--Miyako." His eyes took in my smile, my posture, my attitude and aura all at once. He _knew_ I could have gotten away, in that instant. _I_ knew I could have gotten away. Why?   
  
He pulled back the sheets, revealing long legs clad in dark silk pajama pants. I stiffened. Had I blown my only chance of escape by staying? _He was in pain,_ I reminded myself. _I carry the marks of Love and Purity. I couldn't just leave him. He saved me. That would be wrong.   
  
Right?  
  
_He shifted from the bed to a standing position in front of my chair, giving me what I assumed was supposed to be an Evil Look. It failed miserably. "How did you get those glasses?"   
  
"You were stupid enough to leave them where I could find them," I replied coolly.   
  
"Then why are you still here?"   
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." That was truthful enough. After all, now that I had my glasses and D-3, I wasn't sticking around. A flash of pain crossed his face and he bent down to my eye level, gently seating himself sideways in my lap. "Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered.   
  
He didn't answer, slowly moving closer and capturing my lips with his. Kissing me. I stiffened in surprise as his hand slid around the back of my neck and he gently ran his tongue along my lips, flooding my mouth with sweetness and my head with confusion. _Ken Ichijouji is kissing me. The most popular guy in Japan...the crush of every girl I know...my enemy, my secret love.   
  
Why, Ken?_   
  
As suddenly as it had started, he pulled back. "You're free to go."   
  
"What?" I blinked in confusion.   
  
"Don't make me say it again. _Leave._"   
  
I shot to my feet and grabbed my jacket, my head swimming with emotions I didn't know existed. "Th-thank you."   
  
He nodded.   
  
Tears brimming in my eyes, I fled the room.   
  
  
  
  
Daisuke was in mid-attempt to knock the fortress down with his own fists when I came flying out and threw myself into his arms. "Whoa, Miyako-chan! You got away? We were just--"   
  
"--coming in to look for you," Hawkmon finished, hurrying to my side. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"N-No." I coughed and hastily wiped away tears. "I'm fine. Please, lets...let's just get out of here."  
  
Hikari bit her lip and moved to comfort me, but I shook my head. "I'm fine, I'm telling you. Hawkmon?" I held out my D-3.  
  
"Right. _Hawkmon, armor shinka..._" As the little bird transformed, I cast a worried look back at the fortress and the cameras I was sure were observing my escape. _Why, Ken?_   
  
I could almost hear his unspoken reply. _You saved my life._   
  
I didn't question the echo of my own thoughts, instead blowing a quick kiss to the cameras. _We'll meet again, Ken-kun...and next time, I won't be running away. _   
  
That smirk of his again, as easy to imagine as though he were standing right beside me. _I'll be waiting.   
  
__Someday._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: Other than the half-complete 'In Your Shoes,' this is my first Kenyako. What does everybody think?

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=2
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=11



End file.
